Dragons and Confessions: REDONE
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Hiccup is not the greatest with people. He befriends a dragon. Tames it too, but is the dragon the only one getting tamed? How long can Hiccup go one without noticing those secret stares? -Chapters 4-7 have been removed. I was displeased in where I taking the story-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, character or etc, from the movie "How to train your dragon." I am new at this so bear with me... Tuff-x-Hicca

* * *

Berk, an old viking village. A home filled with the meanest, toughest, and to be honest, not the smartes warriors you cold meet. Berk spends most of the year in winter. Save for a few moons in summer. Though it's an old village, all the houses are new. Why? Well, thanks to our nightly visits from our "pests" we spend most days rebuilding our village. Now I'm sure you're wondering what kind of "pests" could cause enough damage to keep us rebuilding our homes daily? The answer is simple. Dragons.

Since as far as the story can be told, the village of Berk as been fighting off dragons from destorying our home from being burned to ash and having our live-stock stolen to this very day. There are numerous types of dragons. Terrible Terrors, Nadder Heads, Monsterous Nightmares, and the deadly and rarely known of, Night Fury, but that is another story. So lets get more into detail on those scaley beasts as the come.

The people of Berk come in many different shapes and sizes of their own. The better known corp of this village for starters is "Stoick the Vast." He is the biggest and strongest of all the vikings on this island, though he isn't know to be the brighest. His faithful and loyalest friend, with the inner changeable hand, is Gobber. He is the villages' forge and smith owner. He crafts and mends all the weapons in Berk. For awhile now I have been working as his apprentice. Who am I you ask? I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Better known as "Hiccup the Useless." Great nick name, right? I'm known by such a name because no matter how much I wish to help my viking brothers and sisters in the war against the nightly unslaught of dragons, I only seem to make things worse. Much worse. Not only that, but I am not the strongest viking in the village, nor the tallest if I must admit. Yep, as most would put it, I'm probably the most unviking teen in the whole village. Anyway...

There is also the twins. Even for teenagers they are known as the two most annoying and short temptered vikings you could meet. Ruffnut and her brother, Tuffnut. When you see them, if there not fighting with each other they're, well, there really isnt a time when they aren't trying to kill one another. Then comes Fishlegs. He is the meanest looking and lagest teen in the village. Amazingly enough he is also the nicest, though his appearance would say otherwise. He is also one of the nerdest as well. He knows more about dragons then any other person in all of Berk.

Next, comes Snotlout. He's my cousin. All he cares about is killing things. He tends to get over "dramatic" from time to time. Finally, there is Astrid. She is the most beautiful and terrifying girl in our age group. She spends most of her days training. She wields a double headed axe for what seems like 24/7. No kidding. She takes being a viking very serious. She is the most skilled, and did I mentation beauitful, in all of Berk for her age.

* * *

As I walked thourgh the village of Berk, I cursed myself for not grabbing a thicker winter coat. Of all the places to build a home, the people of Berk had to pick a place where it was winter almost all the time! As another chill worked its way up my spine, I sparred a glance around the village. Most of the people were busy rebuilding their homes from the latest dragon raid. I turned my gaze back ahead of me, to the forge. I wasn't looking too forward to work today, knowing that we had closed for two days and the work had more than likely piled. As I lifted yet another, in my opinion, overly sized and heavy sword from the coal pit, I heard Gobbler waddling in.

"Hey there, Hiccup!" The peg-legged man said as he waved his hook at me. "Working hard I bet." "You know it." I replied my usual monotone voice. "Awh, now Hiccup, what's bitten your bottom this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I've been here since dawn, it's freezing outside, or maybe the fact that my dad is still mad about the tourch incedent." Without meaning to I went into yet another rant about how my life never seemed to go my way. Gobber just let out a sigh and gave me a smile.

"Since it's nearly noon and you've been working hard all morning, why don't you take the rest of the day off and head to the mead hall for some lunch." Before I could say anything Gobber had picked me up with his hook and set me just out the door of the forge. "Now you go eat and I'll see later on then." With a final smile he turned, heading back to finish off what was left of the unmelded weapons, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly not really felling too hungry I decided to head out to 'Raven's Peak.' It seemed to be the only place I could clear my mind and not damage anything. Before I decided to head out to said place, I started back to my house to retrieve my scatch book. With a suddenly free schedule I decide it was the best time to start up on some knew sketches.

As I existed my home, what seemed as a turn of good luck went sour, as I saw the twins heading my way. 'Great,i thought, another belittling fest courtesy of Tuffnut and Ruffnut.' "Hey there half pint!" Tuffnut yelled with a wave and a snicker. As the two closed in on me Ruffnut moved with a swiftness you wouldn't think a wild girl like her could have, she swipped my sketch book and began turning through the pages. Angered, I made a grab for it, she easily pulled away from my reach and now dangled the book above my head, but just out of my reach. They both started to chuckle.

"What's the matter shorty?" Ruffnut said. "Can't reach it?" Tuffnut chimmed in. "Can you just give it back?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Ruffnut caught the roll easily, though I never meant to try to hide it either. "Why don't you make me shorty?" She replied in a bit of a snarl. I knew how this was gonna go. Ruffnut would belittle me till I got thourghly riled up and Tuffnut would more than like throw me to the ground. The usual. "Why do you both insist on picking on me. Yes, I know I'm the shortest one in the village. Ha ha. Now can I PLEASE have my sketch book back?" I made sure to stress the word please hoping it would be enough to please Ruffnut into handing me my book. How wrong I was.

"OOPS!" She said in mock sorrow has she tossed my book into a melted puddle of slush and ice. I dashed to it, but as I pulled it into my grasp, I could tell the book was already soaked and ruined. I glared up at her as she laughed. "Awh are you mad? Whatcha gonna do SHORTY?" As she said this she pulled at the last wrong. making it draw out in an unnessary way. I just glared at her harder. My eyes jumping to Tuffnut for a split second, after noticing he haddn't jumped in yet to bully me like usual.

In that second I noticed he was staring at my soaking sketch book. The look on his face was one I never saw before. Not on either of the twins, anyway. The look was crossed between sorrow and a pained look. Like his puppy just die or something. I quickly pulled my gaze off him as his eyes slowly lifted to meet mine. I felt a strange feeling churning in my gut. I turned quickly and dashed off. Heading to 'Raven's Peak' as I had planned to survey the total damage my sketch book had taking. Hopefully not ALL the pages were ruined.

* * *

I flipped thourgh the pages of my sketch book, being careful with the soggy pages as to not tear them. It was basically ruined. Majority of the pages were so soaked that the ink was running. Making the images unreadable. I started frowning. 'Great. There goes some of my best drawings. Why does everyone have to pick at me? So what if I'm the smallest or the weakest. Doesn't mean they gotta wreak all my stuff.' Hiccup started to sniffle. His eyes began to burn. He knew he was gonna end up crying, but that didn't stop him from atleast trying to be strong and hold them back. The last thing he need wast to go home with a reddened face. His father would know he had been crying and scold him for not being a man. The just that thought was enough to make his tears fall. Even his own father didn't seem to view him as much more than a bother.

With a russel of the leaves and a few snaps of twigs, Hiccup realized someone was apporaching him. Wiping his face quickly on his sleave, Hiccup slowly turned his head and looked behind him to see who was coming. Blonde. Tall. Silver eyes. Wonderful, it was Tuffnut, but Ruffnut was nowhere in sight. With a sniffle, Hiccup gripped his scatch book and pulled it to his chest. Protectfully. "What do you want now?" There was anger in his voice and he hoped he didn't sound like he had just been crying. He was trying to sound angry. Not like a baby. "Where's Ruffnut? Hiding in the trees, ready to pounce again?"

"Off terrorizing the rest of Berk, no doubt." The Blonde said as he walked up to the smaller, younger boy. Stoping just behind Hiccup, Tuffnut just stared at the boy. Hiccup felt the intense gaze on the back of his head. His mind flashed to the events that happened earlier. Remembering the strange look Tuffnut was giving his book. His grip tighten as he replied. "So, what do you want now?" Silence. Hiccup knew Tuffnut was still behind him. He could still feel that gaze on him.

Suddenly without warning, a smack came to the back of Hiccups head. Turning with a glare at the male twin, ready to yell at the boy, he stopped. Moouth open and eyes wide. Tuffnut was holding a Book inches from Hiccups face. Not just any book. It was a sketchbook. A brand new one in fact. It was green. Like his eyes. A bright emarld green, unlike the "ruined" one, which was a dirty brown. Hiccups gaze left the book and flew to Tuffnuts, but the boy was looking off to the side. Avoiding looking at Hiccup at all. Was that a light blush spread across the tall blonde's face? Hiccup couldn't be sure. Tuffnut was standing right in the sun almost making it impossible to know for sure.

With a jerk of Tuffnuts wrist, the book edged closer to Hiccups face. A gesture that said 'take the damn thing already.' Hiccup slowly took hold of the book. Turning slightly more to face Tuffnut. His leggs propped under him as he laid on his left thigh. He peaked out the corner of his eye up at Tuffnut, who was now looking at him. He turned his sights back to the green book in his hands.

"Why?" Hiccup asked as a confused look took over his features. Tuffnut glanced down at the smaller boy. His eyes were red. He had been cry when he was walking up. It wasn't the first time he had caught the boy either. First time he had done anything though. "Cause," He started, not sure if he should be honest or not. "Cause your mom gave you that sketch book before she died, right?" Before any other words were passed, Tuffnut turned and took off back to Berk. His mind racing, but one thought remained. 'I should have lied.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..So I feel alittle..stronger...as I go. Story is getting longer...more in depth. i hope. Time to tear apart the sad yet pretty picture i am painting :D

* * *

As I laid in my bed, curled slightly in a ball. Buried beneath the overly large amount of furs and skins I use as my blankets, I attempted to keep the blonde out of my mind. I was failing horroribly. Ever since the meeting with Tuffnut in the woods, Hiccup couldn't keep the blonde off his thoughts. My hand travelled over the green cover of the book that started all this.

Not many people dare even mention Hiccups' mother, Valhallarama. Mostly from fear that "Stoick the Vast" would tear them apart. Oh, did I forget to mention that "Stoick the Vast" just so happens to be Hiccups' father? Yes, the all mighty village leader of Berk was the father of "Hiccup the Useless" himself. Weird genetics, right? Anyway... Valhallarama was said to be the most beautiful viking that ever lived. She wasn't heavy set like the other women on Berk. No, the only thing 'heavy set' on this rivial to any Goddess, was her chest. She was wiser and more open minded then any other vikings as well. Most people believe that Hiccup took more after his mother than his father. She had passed away shortly after his sixth summer.

Sitting up in my bed, I opened my new sketch book. Smiling, I flipped through the pages. 'Tuffnut.' The tall blonde kept creeping into my head. Never in my life had I ever thought I would recieve a gift from him off all people. I threw back the furs and sat in my bed. Turning back to the first page of the book, I grabbed my pencil and started sketching mindlessly. 'SLAM.' I jumped at the sound and stared at entance to my room. The door of the house shut with a loud smack. Dad was home. Turning back to my work, I froze. Without realizing it, I had drawn Tuffnut. I quickly gripped the page. Intent on tearing it out, I stopped. Without thinking I closed the book and set it aside and buried myself beneath the furs. Why was Tuffnut invading my mind? I tightly shut my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

The mead hall. The only place in Berk where everyone met to eat, socialize, and for some, drink till you threw - up. I was sitting in my usual spot. Alone at the farthest table from anyone. Poking at my 'slop' I looked about the hall. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Some men were already drunk and falling over. Tuffnut was heading straight for me with his own bowl of 'slop.' Fishlegs was annoying Snotlout with another Nadder head stor... WAIT! I wiped my head back towards the apporaching blonde.

Before Hiccup could make a move to leave, Tuffnut was already taking a seat across from him. Realizing he was staring at the boy that was making faces of disgust at his food, Hiccup quickly started staring at his hands, like he had just grown extra fingers. "Umm.." Was all the smaller boy could seem to get out before Tuffnut started speaking. "So have you drawn anything, yet?" He asked in a voice that said he didn't really care one way or the other. A bit confused, Hiccup looked up at the other and replied. "No, not really. Heh heh.." His thoughts jumping back to the scatch he had done of the very boy across from him.

"Oh." was all the blonde said as silver eyes locked with green. The strange feeling returning to the smaller boys stomach once again. Tuffnut opened his mouth as if he was about to start the conversation once more, but was interrupted by a louder, more annoying, voice. "YO, TUFF!" Ruffnut more than yelled across the hall. Everyones eyes moving from Ruffnut to her twin, as she made her way to the two boys.

"What are you doing over here with this little troll?" She asked as she shot a glance at Hiccup. A smirk spread across her face. "OOPS!" With a slap of Ruffnuts hand, Hiccup's 'slop' was now covering his upper body completely. "Awh, I'm sorry HICCA. My hand slipped." She pouted as she said this, but I knew she was lying. I glared at her, and as I was about to yell, I was cut off by what I saw. Tuffnut had snapped to his feet, and with a loud 'SMACK,' his hand slammed across his sisters face. The hall went silent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ruffnut shrieked at her brother. She was only met with a hard glare. I watched the two, still dripping with 'slop.' Ruffnut began to snarl at Tuffnut now. "FINE!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "Have fun playing with the little troll." She turned swiftly on her heel and stormed off, leaving a line of curses to trail behind her.

As she exited the hall, I slowly let my gaze turn to Tuffnut. His glare was now on me. I gulped and quickly got to my feet. I needed to get out of here before Tuffnut decide to take his rage out on me next. Besides, the 'slop' had started to seep into my trousers. Making my way out of the mead hall, I quicken my pace and headed for the bath house.

* * *

I quickly entered the bath house and looked around. No one. Perfect. I began to strip away my now 'slop' covered top and tossed it aside. Putting the fresh clothes I had retrieved from my home on the make-shift shelf. I walked over to the bath and dipped my left foot in. Not warm enough. I moved over to where we keep the wood and grabbing acouple logs, I tossed them into the fire-pit just below the bath. As I unbuckled my belt to drop my trousers I heard the door of the bath house open and close swiftly.

My head snapped up. Still clutching my belt and trousers, I watched a familar figure walking towards me. "Tuffnut?" I asked in a confused and fightened tone. I watched him set his own fresh clothes beside mine. "Hey half pint." He cooly remarked. "Um, hey.." I replied with a questioning look. 'Great, there goes my peaceful bath.' Glancing at the steam leaving the bath then back to the blonde removing his shirt. "So..What's up?" I finished, trying not to stare. He looked me up and down and chuckled softly. I blushed slightly, looking to my feet suddenly. "Well, Hicca..." I shot my eyes at him. He had just called me by the same name Ruffnut had. 'Hicca.' Before I could think more on why that was, Tuffnut had began finishing his sentence. "I felt like taking a bath. You got a problem with that?" He looked me over once more. "Or you too shy?"

Turning away from him as the blush that had been playing across my cheeks deepened, I dropped my trousers and quickly got into the bath. I lowered my self under the water to wash out the 'slop' from my hair and hopefully, my embarrassment. I rose up and gasped. The water was a little warmer than I thought. As I was wiping wetness from my eyes, I heard the water slashing around. Tuffnut was beside me. A little too close for my taste, though. Keeping my eyes closed I leaned against the wall of the bath. My head resting on the rim. 'This was going to be a long bath..' Was my last thought as I let out a sigh and dunked under the water once more.

* * *

Sitting in my bed, I was clutching my pillow. 'He is never gonna let me live this down.' My mind was racing. I knew by tomorrow my life would be over. I'd be tied to a mast and sailed off. I replayed all that had happened in the bath for what felt like the millionth time.

I was resting against the rim of the bath, when I felt something ghost my thigh. My eyes shot open and I snapped toward Tuffnut. "What?" He asked. Looking completely innocent. My brows knotted with confusion. "N..nothing. I just thought.." "You thought what?" The blonde interrupted. My eyes began to hold a slight glare. 'Was he messing with me?' I couldn't be sure. I never really interacted with any else besides Gobber at the forge. "I just thought I felt something brush my thigh. That's all." As I said this I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Touch your thigh, huh." The blonde said with a chuckle. My lips tighten and my glare grew. I wasn't actually mad. I wasn't sure how I felt, honestly. Tuffnut placed his hand on my knee and I was pulled out of my racing mind to the hand that was slowly moving up and down my thigh. "Wha..." Was all got out when Tuffnut burst with laughter. Pulling his hand from massaging my thigh to grip his sides as he laughed. "Man Hicca, is it hot or do you always look like a tomato when you get in the bath?" His laughter grew as he said this.

"Man, I never thought my sister would be right." As he said this it felt like my eyes were gonna pop out my skull. "WHAT?" Was all i could think. We both were shocked at how loud I had said that too. Tuffnut merely smiled and waved me off as he got out of the bath and headed to his clothes. As he left I glued my wide eyes to my knees. So many thoughts were racing through my head. 'Had everything he had been doing around me lately been to find out if I was into guys? Had he and Ruffnut placed some secret bet about it going on?' So many questions filled my head till the sound of the bath house door slamming closed snapped me back to reality.

Noticing the bath house now empty once again, I let my thoughts race. 'Did I have...feelings...for Tuffnut? TUFFNUT! Of all vikings, female OR male, why would I ever develop feelings for that jerk of a viking?' With a sigh I made one final dip under the water, and got out the bath. Why couldn't I get one night where I'm not made a fool of?

* * *

The next morning I spent most of day in bed. Knowing that the moment I left this home I would be ridiculed or worse, beaten to a pulp. Knowing what I did about Tuffnut, he more than likely had already told his sister about last night. Ruffnut, being the loud mouth she was, would run wild about what happened and turn an innocent misunderstanding into a wild story more disgraceful then what it really was.

Deciding to just get the day over with, Hiccup got out of bed and dressed. His hunger winning over his fear of what was to come. As he entered the mead hall, green eyes glanced around the room. No mumbles or whispers were spoken as Hiccup went to retrieve his breakfast. 'Lunch actually.' He thought as he went to sit at his usual spot. Hiccup made a quick scan of the room. After searching face after face he finally found Ruffnut. She was sitting with Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs as usual. She and Astrid exchanging battle tactics no doubt. I rolled my eyes. I went back to searching the room.

When I finally spotted the male twin, a small smile graced my lips. As quickly as that smile had come it was gone. Why would just seeing the taller boy cause me to smile? Shaking my head and the crazy thought away, I turned back to picking at my food. Today was not starting well at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to see what's going on in the head of Tuffnut...What exactly is he up too...? Tuffnut's P.O.V.

* * *

I watched him come in. I nearly thought he was gonna hide in his room all day. As he took his usual spot alone away from everyone else, I made my move. I saw those emarld green eyes dusting across the room. They stopped on my sister. She was talking with Astrid while shoveling food down her mouth. Gods, she's worse than a guy. I turned my silver eyes back to Hicca. He was looking my way. 'Was he just smiling at me?' I wasn't certain on that thought cause when I finally placed my eyes on him again, he quickly looked down at his meal.

When I finally made my way to his table I noticed him twitch slightly as I took my seat across from him. The longer I watched him, the more his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. 'Cute.' As the thought entered my mind I pulled my eyes off him and focused my attention to the drunks laughing loudly a table over. 'Why did I even come sit with him? Why had I the day before?' "..alone." I snapped my head back to Hiccup. He had being saying something to me, but my mind was too filled with questions to hear exactly what all had been said. "Um, what?" My reply made it clear to him that I hadn't been listening and green eyes finally locked with my own. I could see a slight hint of anger shinning.

"I SAID," his voice rising as the words came out, "Why can't you leave me alone." It wasn't a question. It was a statment. 'I guess he didn't like my joking around in the bath last night.' I chuckled at the thought. Hicca frowned and his brows knotted slightly. "What?" As the smaller asked I realized he must of thought I was laughing at him. "Nothing. Just an amusing memory and I can't just leave you alone squirt." His lips twitched at the last word. I smiled. Slaming his hands into his lap, he jerked his head to the side. Dropping the staring contest we had been holding. "And why exactly is that?" his tone was beginning to get laced with anger.

"Cause, you can't be trusted alone. Everything you do leads to trouble." I was smirking now. At least I was till his features softened. He let out a soft laugh and glanced at me slightly. He was the one smirking now. "You sound like my dad." He rolled his eyes and got up to leave. 'Great, first Ruffnut makes him cry, now it's me. Time to go get a drink.'

* * *

I don't remember how I got here. I don't know what I had done. I felt like I had just woken up, but I wish I had stayed asleep. Hicca was crying and gripping my left wrist with what little strenght he had. It was wrapped tightly around his throat. My other hand was buried tightly within auburn hair. His shirt was torn down the middle to his stomach. He was on his knees, eyes shut tight, and shaking violently. I pulled away from the smaller boy. He fell to his hands and was gasping for air. I couldn't help but stare in shock. 'What had I been doing? What ALL had I done to him?'

I knelt done beside him, intent on helping him to his feet. I placed my had on his shoulders, he flinched and jerked back out of my reach. I had never seen those emerald eyes so wide. So full of fear. I opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could utter a word I felt his hand slap across my face. The room filled with a loud 'pop' sound.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed and I could see tears building in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't even know.." "SORRY? SORRY?" He interrupted me and was screaming even louder, if that was even possible. "Please.." I tried again. "Look, I'm not sure what I did or was even doing, but Hicca.." He interrupted me once more. "What do you mean you don't know what you were doing?" His voice softened as he said this, but his eyes still held an intense glare. "I don't know. All I remember is one minute I was drinking with some of the older vikings and then I'm here...with you." I looked away as I said this. Shame taking its toll on me.

I could still feel his eyes on me. Burning with anger. "You," He paused. I heard him sniffle and take a a deep breath as he started again. "You were banging on my door. The moment I began to open it you forced yourself in, knocking me down in the process. Then you just...ATTACKED me."

His arms, at some point, had wrapped themselves around his chest and his tears began falling. He was shaking again. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten pretty drunk. I probably meant to head to my house." I looked away from confused eyes. "Ya know. Thinking you were Ruffnut or something." I was lying. I'm sure I know exactly why I came to his house and what I was probably thinking of doing.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you for that matter. I drank more than I needed to. I'm sorry Hicca." Watching him as I said this I could tell he was still scared, but he wasn't glaring anymore. Just looked frightened. "Sorry Hicca." I left after that. I couldn't look at him and I didn't feel like waiting for his dad to decide to come home and see what I had done. I needed to stay away from this kid. I needed him out of my head.

* * *

I was in the woods. As far from Berk as I could get. I was walking along the river that lead to 'Raven's Peak.' The closer I got to the 'Peak' I could swear I heard Hicca laughing. 'Great, I just couldn't seem to get away from the kid.' I wanted to leave, but my feet kept moving in the direction of his voice. When I got through the brush, what I saw stopped me dead. Before my eyes was Hicca, but that wasn't what shocked me to a stop.

Hicca was 'dancing' around lines drawn in the ground, giggling like a girl. Watching his every step was, I believe, the deadly Night Fury. The smaller boy seemed to be having the time of his life 'playing' with one of the most destructive demons known on Berk, as if it wasn't anything strange. I crooked my brow and watched as the beast moved swiftly behind the boy. Hicca stopped and slowly stretched out his hand to the dragon. His hand stopping just before touching the deadly creature.

My jaw dropped as the dragon slowly moved its snout to Hicca's hand. In that brief moment Hicca's smile grow and as quickly as the Night Fury had come to his hand, it pulled away and snorted, trotting away to lay in the shade, while Hicca was twirling around like he had just found a chest of gold. I swiftly turned on my feet and dashed back to the village. My mind was racing with the sight I had just taken in.

* * *

The mead hall. It was always the loudest and filled with people at dinner. I was sitting with my sister and the others our age. They were all talking about training practice. I glanced at Hicca. He was in his usual spot, but he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by older vikings. They were asking Hicca about how he got the Nadder head to drop to the ground without any weapons.

I was like the others. Completely shocked and surprised at the smaller boy's 'abilities' in the ring lately, but that was before today. Before I saw him and the dragon. 'Playing.' Never in my life had I heard or seen anything like I had with Hicca and the dragon, what had he called it? Toothless. Not only had he tamed the deadly Night Fury, he had named it. NAMED IT! It was like the beast was his pet cat or something. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I knew Hicca was special. He had always been to me, anyway, though no one else seemed to notice. I always knew Hicca could never kill a dragon. He was a gentle boy. He used his mind more than his body. Anyone could see that, but he had tamed it. A Night Fury. Befriended it. Played with it!

Hicca was laughing nervously, attempting to leave the hall. Without realizing it, I had come up behind him. He jumped and his back landed against my chest. A blush creeping across his cheeks. A quick twirl, jerk of a wrist, and I had him stumbling out of the mead hall and down toward the path that lead to his home. He didn't fight at all, just let me lead him. Just like before, when we were kids. He let me lead him..

* * *

He was six and I was seven. He was small, like always, and I was tall. He was in the woods. 'Raven's Peak.' He always seemed to go there to be alone or just cry. Well, he was crying now. He was dirty. His lip busted and knee scraped. Clothes ripped here and there. Snotlout had been bullying him again. He always did when the cheif and other adults left on a voyage to find the dragons nest.

This time was like many times before, expect different all the same. This time I had followed him. As I came closer the more he would shake and curl into himself. Trying to keep from getting hit again. I poked his shoulder. "Hey." I watched him as I said this. He flinched, but looked up at me. Silver meet deep emarld. I smiled and reached out my hand. He just stared at my hand. Not surprising considering no one, but Fishlegs ever helped the kid. Getting tired of the staring contest Hicca had started with my hand, I grabbed his wrist and jerked him to my chest. I held him in a tight hug, waiting till his shaking form stilled. Picking him up, bridel style, and started for the village. Hicca kept his face buried in my neck.

As we reached the tree line that lead to Berk, I set Hicca down. I dusted him off and wiped his face with my sleeve. I ripped the hem of my shirt and dabbed Hicca's lip and wrapped the cloth on his knee. I took a few steps back from him and admired my work. 'Almost good as knew,' was the thought that ran through my head. Hicca looked himself over before he was beaming me a smile with a slight giggle. "Hanks Tuffmut." I laughed. He still had trouble pronouncing words.

I took his hand and we headed to the forge. Gobber had been asking for Hicca so he could take the boy to the mead hall for dinner. I watched as Hicca ran to Gobber and be picked up with the mans hook hand and be set on his right shoulder. The man had noticed Hicca's busted lip and tattered clothes, but the man had also noted my shabby patch up job. As they headed to the hall I remember how Gobber looked down at me with a big smile and how he patted my back as they left. Hicca smiling down at me from where he was perched.

I still dream about that smile..


	4. Chapter 4

**1.) WARNING: Yaoi, Language, & Mature Content.**

**2.) I own NOTHING to do with the movie "How To Train Your Dragon." This is purely for joy and amusement.**

**3.) IMPORTANT: I removed chapters 4-7. I was displeased with where I was taking the story and lost interest in it so I have decided to change it. I also would like to apologize for my clearly over due update with this story. I NEVER abandon a story. EVER. But I had lost interest in the story for I felt unable to figure out where to go with what I had written before, thus the removal of several chapters. I hope this change will be a please you.**

* * *

**Dragons and Confessions - Chapter four**

We were in his home now. It was awkward. We were sitting in front of the fireplace, side by side, and every so often I would catch him glance over to me. I decided to break the silence that had grown between us."So..You've become quite the dragon 'tamer.'" Hiccup let out a slight laugh and a blush began to dust his cheeks. "Yeah I just..wait..what?" He snapped his head to face me and his eyes were wide now. The blush now gone.

"You heard me Hicca. Tamer. You're taming them, not killing them like you should be. You're treating them like cattle. Getting them to do what you want without meaning to cause them harm. Did you really think NO ONE would notice?" He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before he turned his gaze back to the fire. "Look, I know you Hicca. You can't even kill a fly, but if you keep up what you're doing then you're going to be the one that is picked to KILL a dragon by the end of the training."

"I know, but I ... I don't know what to do." He turned to me fully now. His hands suddenly on my shoulders and his eyes wide and pleading. "I..I know I can't kill a dragon. I CAN'T, but I can't just...I.." His eyes were filled with tears, nearing the edge of spilling out. His hands trembling and the fabric of my tunic. Without thinking I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips to Hicca's. Instantly his tremors ceased. His blinked, letting tears fall swiftly as his eyes settled to a half lidded position. Returning my kiss now, his heads moved to the place where my shoulders met my neck. They were warm and still a little shaky. I placed my own hands to his hips and gently pulled him to me till he was settled in my lap. I then used my left hand to grip the nape of his neck and pull him deeper into our kiss.

I used my tongue to brush the bottom of his soft sweet lip. Requesting entrance, but instead Hicca pulled his mouth from mine. His eyes were looking into mine, as if searching for something. I guess he found it because the question look that danced about his face turned into a bright smile. The smile he showed me when I had found him in the woods all those years ago.

It was infectious and I found myself returning it eagerly. "Don't worry Hicca. We'll figure something out. Just trust me."

* * *

**Tada. The new redone version of this story has begun and this is just the opening teaser! Now Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy cause Shit is about to get real~ ;D **


End file.
